1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in skate boards which are, essentially, wheel vehicles comprising an elongate body portion having roller skate type roller trucks mounted adjacent each end.
2. The Prior Art
For many years young people have fabricated skate boards from pieces of scrap lumber and old roller skates by separating the roller trucks of the skates and mounting them adjacent the opposite ends of an elongate piece of scrap lumber usually about two feed long and four or five inches wide. The user usually supports one foot on the body of the device while propelling it with the other foot, but may place both feet on the device and balance his body while coasting. Steering may be effected to a limited degree by shifting body weight in such a way as to tilt the board to one side or the other.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a skate board having a greater degree of flexibility than has heretofore been achieved, thus enhancing the maneuverability of the board and providing a cushioning effect.